bob esponja a los clones tampoco les importa nada
by scootaloo34
Summary: bob y patricio tienen muchas cosas que hacer y crean clones para hacer todas las cosas al mismo tiempo pero el problema es que a los clones no les importa nada.


Bob esponja a los clones tampoco les importa nada

Bob esponja entra en la casa de patricio: hola patricio que estás haciendo.

Patricio: no hay tiempo para decirlo solo toma el martillo y empieza a clavar.

Ellos clavan todos los muebles y las cosas de la casa de patricio.

Bob: que bueno que llegue a tiempo y cuál era la emergencia.

Patricio: mi sofá me odia.

Previamente:

Patricio estaba sentado en su sillón y se hecha un gas y el sillón tiembla.

Patricio: ¿Qué?

Fin del recuerdo:

Patricio: y ahora puso a todos los muebles en mi contra a ver si tus secuaces logran atraparme ahora.

Bob: ok ahora vamos me muero por pescar medusas.

Patricio: si

Y patricio y Bob esponja se van y el sillón dice: has ganado este raund patricio.

Mientras patricio y Bob estaban pascando medusas llega arenita: hola Bob hola patricio me preguntaba si querrían venir a probar mis pasteles.

Bob y patricio: sí.

Arenita: muy bien los espero en mi casa nos vemos. Y ella se va.

Bob: pero patricio si vamos a probar pasteles quien se encargara de pescar medusas.

Patricio: sabía que esto pasaría algún día sígueme.

Bob lo sigue hasta un lugar que nunca había visto de su casa.

Patricio: Bob te presento la calce copiadora un calcetín entra y dos calcetines salen. Y ahora solo hay que probarla con nosotros.

Bob: pero no somos calcetines.

Patricio: tonterías todo mundo tiene un poco de calcetín en el interior.

Ellos enteran y la maquina los revuelve y los sacude y ellos salen disparados por la máquina.

Patricio: máquina inservible.

Y de repente de la maquina salen otro Bob esponja y otro patricio.

Patricio: funciono y como llamaremos a los clones.

Clon de Bob esponja: yo ponti el ropa interior.

Bob: patricio crees que funcione.

Patricio: claro son idénticos a nosotros.

Ponti se mete los dedos por la nariz y le salen por las orejas y ropa interior se saca los ojos con la lengua y se los vuelve a poner con la lengua.

Patricio: bueno casi. Muy bien clones su misión es probar pasteles y la nuestra es pescar medusas entienden.

Ponti: blaaaa.

Patricio: para mí eso es un sí. Equipo clonado de acción a la carga.

Los clones fueron a probar los pasteles y Bob esponja y patricio fueron a pescar medusas pero luego les dio hambre y fueron por los pasteles pero ya no había porque los clones se los comieron todos.

Arenita: lo siento chicos pero ya no hay más pasteles.

Luego ellos regresaron pero los clones habían llegado al campo de medusas antes que ellos y atraparon a todas las medusas.

Patricio: ven mejor vamos a mi casa. Pero cuando llegaron ropa interior voto a patricio de su casa paso lo mismo con Bob ponti lo saco de su casa.

Bob: ahora que hacemos.

Patricio: mira. Cuando miraron en el pueblo decía en una pancarta martes de serpentinas.

Patricio: tengo una idea. La idea de patricio era crear otros dos clones.

Patricio: muy bien clones ustedes se encargaran de ponti y de ropa interior mientras nosotros nos vamos al martes de serpentinas.

Los clones no obedecieron y golpearon a patricio y a bob esponja y los metieron en frascos.

Bob: y ahora que hacemos.

Patricio: te digo que ir a almorzar.

Bob: pero quien se encargara de los clones.

Patricio: no podemos estar en todas partes.

Bob: no te refieres.

Patricio: si si más clones.

Empiezan a crear más clones(nota de autor : la canción que van a escuchar esta solo en el capítulo de la serie isla de mutantes a los clones tampoco les importa nada.)

 **Crear muchos clones es tu oportunidad yihaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Crear muchos clones tal vez cien o más**

 **Con tonterías Te divertirás en exceso si hay un clon o mas**

 **Y si en tu contra están tú sufrirás**

 **Y por tal motivo gritaras**

 **Ouuuuuuu no confíes en ellos**

 **Traicioneros son**

 **Los clones son Lo peor Del mundo y su alrededor**

 **Yihaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Luego de la canción salen Bob y patricio muy lastimados.

Patricio: está bien está bien si ignoramos a los clones ellos se irán de aquí.

Bob: tú crees.

Patricio: si y lo haremos pescando medusas.

Pero cuando llegaron los clones había atrapado a todas las medusas. Y luego fueron con arenita pero ella dijo que no hay pasteles.

Patricio: pero queremos probar tus pasteles nosotros.

Arenita: pero los otros ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo.

Y allí estaban los clones con trajes de científicos examinando los pasteles.

Arenita: y me pueden dar una explicación de porqué hay más de ustedes.

Patricio: pregúnteselo a ellos. El termina de decirlo y se va corriendo con Bob esponja.

Arenita: y bien?

Clon de Bob: aaaaaaaaa lalalala aaaaaaaaa lalalala

Patricio: rápido aún queda tiempo para el martes de serpentinas.

Pero cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde un montón de clones ya estaban juagando con sus serpentinas.

Bob: y de donde salieron la verdad si hicimos muchos pero no tantos.

Y cuando llegaron al laboratorio los clones se estaban clonando a sí mismos y salieron millones de clones prácticamente era un mar de clones tan fuerte que todos se estaba ahogando en él.

Calamardo: aaaaaaaaa esta es mi peor pesadilla.

Bob: tenemos que hacer algo.

Patricio: pero tengo muchas ganas de ir al cine oye y si hacemos ambas cosas.

Bob: no ese es nuestro problemas tenemos que hacer una cosa y tenemos que hacerla bien.

Patricio: si tengo un plan toma esas maletas, nuestra ropa, a Gary y esa crema de maní.

Al final el plan de patricio era huir de fondo de bikini en un avión con Bob esponja y Gary.

Bob: ya no veremos a calamardo, a perlita, a don cangrejo, a arenita ni a nadie jamás en la vida.

Patricio: es cierto pero tampoco veremos a ponti ni a ropa interior jamás en la vida.

Y cuando creyeron que todo estaba bien el sofá era el conductor del avión.

Sofá: ahora tendré mi venganza Patricio.

Bob y patricio: aaaaaaaaa

Y al final el sofá los deja hechos carne molida.


End file.
